Chapter 44
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Volume: 10 Chapter: Chapter 44 Previous chapter: Chapter 43 Next chapter: Chapter 45 Episodes based at this chapter:There aren't really episodes based on this chapter BUT on this episode Ran,Miki,and Su disappear... Characters In order of appearance: #Rima Mashiro #Amu Hinamori #Yaya Yuiki #Tadase Hotori #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Nadeshiko Fujisaki #Kairi Sanjo #Yuki Hatoba #Su #Miki #Ran #Kukai Souma #Utau Hoshina #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Pepe #Kusukusu #Kiseki #Rhythm #Seiichiro Suzuki #Musashi #Dia Summary Spring has finally arrived, which means graduation is coming near at the day of the 21st. At the Royal Garden, Amu Hinamori is held responsible to create a memory scrapbook from the photos taken long ago for their 5th-grade graduation. Nagihiko Fujisaki notices one photo with Yuki Hatoba, whom went to America long ago, and was wondering of how she was doing. Amu had told him that Yuki had mailed to her a while ago, which makes her ponder of how Nagihiko knows about that as he was not there at that time. Nagihiko panics a bit then immediately covers it up by telling her that Nadeshiko Fujisaki told him about it. He also informs that Nadeshiko will be finishing her dance studies soon, which Rima Mashiro heard from him unexpectedly with curious eyes. Amu looks over all of the photos with cherishable memories. Yaya Yuiki interrupts as she yelps that they have to set up the graduation ceremony. Rima asked her why would they help for the graduation even though they are all graduating soon. Yaya replies to her in a serious manner that it is the Guardian's job to be responsible with many events including the graduation itself. Amu wonders if it is nice for the Guardians to have a day off, which Yaya yelps again to her that she will the be only one working. Tadase Hotori is worried for Yaya, but Nagihiko flicks on his forehead thought that he had a fly on his head, which there was nothing there. Yaya felt a bit sad and nervous that everyone are graduating except for her, which she soon Character Change afterwards and starts crying. Tadase and Nagihiko are also both worried deeply for her that there will be newcomers coming soon and she will be the only one left. Amu wipes Yaya's tears away and tells her she will be fine as a big sister, but Yaya declines about it. After that was over, everyone went to the auditorium to set up the graduation on stage. As Amu was working real hard, Seiichiro Suzuki came up to her very nervously and was about to give her a love letter one and final time. But he was a bit close to give the letter as Amu had been called by Rima to help her out bystead. Ran, Miki, and Su were excited as they were watching her nearby. Amu stared towards the audience and got another memorable event from the past, which was the day when Ran forces her to confess to Tadase that she loves him. Suu asks her if she is a bit scared and little sad to change. Amu thought for a moment, as Miki told her that she used to say that "Changing is scary," and also asks her if she still feels that way. Amu replies that she does, yet a bit excited at the moment. She also says that she promised to Ikuto that she definitely will find her would-be self, which the three Shugo Charas all smiling together for her. Tadase finally met up to Amu to give her a special gift, which it was a star shaped glass bottle with filled star-shaped sand inside from the memorable day that they went to the beach. Miki suggests to her that she can put the sand on the memory book. Amu felt that it will waste the sand, but Tadase told her that he has another one at home. Amu have been reminded by that day of Tadase's words about his confession to her. In the meantime, Kairi Sanjo and his Shugo Chara, Musashi, were walking around the city being lost. Holding a piece of an old map, he promised to his older sister that he will be helping her with some errands. Musashi told him that if he is late once again, he will be scolded by her older sister, which he does not want that to happen. Kairi looks at the sky thinking of how he wants to meet that person again as he says that it has been a while arriving in the city. During the night, while Amu is fast asleep, her three Shugo Chara eggs next to her bed on the table inside the basket suddenly had disappeared. By the time morning came, Amu was shocked to see all of her eggs gone. She immediately searches the whole room and found one egg underneath her bed, which it is Dia. Dia hatches and greets Amu with a happy smile. She asks Amu of what happened to the X Eggs and the Easter company while she was asleep. Amu thinks that Dia is an airheaded character if she cannot remember of all what was happening. Amu had asked Dia of what happened to Ran, Miki, and Suu. Dia replies that they do not exist anymore. She reminds to Amu that Shugo Chara will appear one day and disappear another. She also mentions that nobody knows where they came from or where they had gone. Amu started to cry thinking if she cannot see them anymore, but Dia comforts her that even though that they do not exist meaning that she does not say that she cannot see them anymore. Dia will definitely help her out once again to find the three Shugo Charas as she is the Navigator. Trivia Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters